


Come home

by Miss_kiddway (iwannadream)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadream/pseuds/Miss_kiddway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Come home,Come home, 'cause I've been waiting for ya for so long,for so long.»</p><p>Edward always had some sort of feelings for Mary. Now,when she died,he  was drinking in a pub,trying to forget Kidd, or to drunk himself to death.  He was sure that he'd never get a chance to tell Mary how he feels about her,but did Fate have other ideas for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching me,haunting me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,this can be a romance,but no this won't be «only» romance. Hopefully. 
> 
> *crosses fingers* Please turn into Pirate love story,full of adventure. X'D

It was few days after she died. I was sitting in a Kingston's Tavern, trying to drunk myself to death. It wasn't going pretty well,but I kept trying. Trying to kill myself swiftly and with style. And trying to forget Kidd. But,she just didn't want to leave my thoughts.

_Is this what she meant by saying that she will be with me? Haunting me?_

«Of all the comrades that e'er I had,They are sorry for my going away.» After a while I relized what's the song that was sung all this time in this tinny Tavern. Why of all god-damned songs they had to sing "The Parting Glass"? I didn't know,but I knew that it hurt so much. 

I couldn't keep being strong and pretending like nothing have happend. _But it does not command us to act or submit_ ,she said a long time ago. And I was sure I couldn't do either of that anymore . No more acting,no more submiting. From now on,I wanted to become man of quality. To become someone who Mary wanted me to be. 

But it would never happen if I kept drinking so much. Even though I wanted to try one last time to kill myself with Rum. I wave to Wench to get me another drink,but it seemed like she's not interested. She just turned around and went to another customer. As I sighed I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. 

"You shouldn't do this,Edward. Drinking won't Bring Mary back." It was Annie. She was right,but I needed to defend myself. "No,It won't,but Maybe it can get me to her." She laughed,just like Mary would. "Oh,Edward,let's take you back to your ship. You need sleep. In the Morning we are heading back to Tulum."

I didn't say A word,and she helped me to go back on my Ship. Thankfull,no one was on decks so no one saw so-much-pissed me. I fell asleep as soon as Annie left my Cabin. 

***

I woke up in a middle of the night,awaken by some strange noise. I felt someone sitting on the left side of my bed. "Anne? Is that you?" There was No real response,only one silent laughter. 

"Ms. Bonny don't Play with me. I ain’t a fool." Again there was No response. "If I didn't know that Mary's dead,I would think you are Read." Finally a person said:"Oh,Don't be so sure Kenway." 

It sounded like Mary's voice,but it wasn't possible. Or was it? "Mary?",I asked silently. I reached to touch her cheek,and I felt that good known contures which was surely Mary's. "Really Kenway,when ya went so soft? Ah remember ya as Careless man. What caused this change of heart?",she asked with laughter.

"You really don't know,do you?You know there are people who missed you,ms. Read." 

"Aww,Ah knew that Annie would miss meh.",she looked at me for a Second and then added:"Why? What happen'd to ya? Why did ya miss meh so much? Ah mean Ah know we were friends and, yeah you should miss a friend, but tryin' to kill yerself because yer friend died is somethin' totally different." 

I tried to look at her eyes,and as always I couldn't see anything in 'em. _Damn pocker face._ "We were friends,aye. But,you were much more than a friend for me,Mary." She was silent for a Second. Then she sighed and got up. She walked to my table and took something from it. "Ah thought you could need this. Sage certainly doesn't need it anymore.",she said as she throw the thing to me. 

When I caught it,I felt something like skull.I kept touching it and I relized what's Mary talking about. "How the hell did you get this,lass?" She laughed,again and said:"Ah told you,Sage doesn't need it anymore. Ah mean why would he need it on the bottom of the Sea." I was shocked with her Answer. "But you don't have a ship." 

"Aye,but Annie has. By the way,she told meh what's happenin' with ya,and Ah came because she ask'd meh to come. Don't think Ah came because Ah want'd to see yer pretty face." Now it was up to me to laugh. "You didn't Come to see it,but you think it's pretty huh?"

 _Oh my Godness,what I just said?! Fuuuck!_ "Aye. Pretty ,indeed.",she replied lowly. "Oh,I always knew you liked it." She nodded and turned to leave. "Wait,wait,wait. Before you go,who is Father of your child,Mary?" 

"You are.",it seemed like she Didn't want to say that. "Ah mean,no it's not ye,it's err-..."

"Mary,Mary,my pretty Lady,I wanted a truth and it seems like you just said it. But when did it happen?" She thought for a Second and then replied slowly:"Do you remember night when we were both pissed on Grand Cayman? Well,that's when it happen'd. You were the only one who had meh like that in last 10 years." 

Now I got up as well and stood in front of her stroking her hand. " So I _am_ special for you just like you are for me?" 

"Ah was drunk-...", she tried to argue but I didn't let her. "Drunk indeed. But,usually when you were drunk,you would fight with me or anyone else. You wanted that to happen Mary,and you better tell it." Mary looked disapointed 'cause I didn't let her to Play her Game . "Ok,ok,you are right. Ah want'd it. But not because Ah liked ya. No,because Ah trust'd ya. Ah thought Ah won't stay pregnant,but Ah was wrong. And I _was not_ drunk,actually . Happy Now?" 

I was,but I wanted to know more. "Not very well. And I won't be happy until you say that I AM special for ya." Rolling eyes was all she Did. Then she turned to leave again,but well,Why would I let her? "Mary. Please." She was pretty Annoyed. 

"You really want to Know,huh? Then Ah'll tell ya. Ah needed to stay pregnant because Ah was on Rackham's ship and it was A question of time when we'll get captured. And Ah didn't want anyone else but you to be father of my child . And why was that so? Because Ah loved ya. Happy already?" I was,now I really was. "Very happy,actually." 

"Fine. Now Ah _really_ need to go." I was sad when she said so. "But why,love?" She gave me small but sad Smile. " Ah need to do that. You wouldn't understand why. But,we'll meet again. And don't forget,Ah'm always with ya. I...love ya. " There were tears in her eyes. I caressed her cheek again before letting her go. When she left my room,I whispered:" I love you too, Mary.So much."

I decided to try following her,as I wanted to know where she was all this time,But when I opend the door,she was nowhere to be found. I sighed and climbed to the top of the flagpole using a hook-lift. I looked at Kingston,and couldn't see anyone who looked like Mary.

Then I watched the sea,hoping that I'd see her swiming to her New ship,but I didn't have luck there either. I sighed, questioning myself how could she just disappear. Few minutes later,I felt something moving in my pocket. As I reached to touch that thing,I relized that's the aicent artefact that Mary gave me. 

_That's it. It can show me where she is._

When I took it out of my pocket and whispered her name...nothing have happend. I thought it was because I didn't have Mary's blood,but reason was totally different. 

"You can't find a dead woman Edward.", said low husky voice. _What the devil did she say? How can she be dead if she talked with me few minutes ago? If she is talking with me **now**._

"Mary? How can you-..."

"Have ya e'er believed in Guardian Angels? Now ya've one.",she softly caressed my hand as she said this. One tear fled off my eyes. "Aw,look big bad Capt'n Eddie's crying." Then she tried to comfort me. "Come 'ere.",she said and hugged me.

"Damn it Mary I ain't a school boy.",I said but as she was about to let me go,I hugged her back and added:" But it's a Damn good feeling." She laughed and put Hand on my face. She gently stroke my scars and whispered:" I knew you'd like it. Yer not afraid of me? Because I'm a ghost?" I carefully looked at her. "Nay,I'm not afraid. You don't even look like a ghost,m'lady.Are you sure you're not Alive?"

She laughed again. "Of course Ah'm sure,Kenway. Ah disappeared seconds ago,didn't Ah?" I just smirked at her. Together,we watched sun rising. "Mary?" She just whispered something like 'Yeah' before I continued. "Can you believe it? We are standing on the top of Jackdaw's flagpole,hugging each other,and telling sweet words each other,and besides everything,you are dead." 

She looked in my eyes and silently said :" It hurts,doesn't it? And sooner or later, Ah'm gonna need to leave ya again." I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me truth when you first came in my Cabin? Why were you lying to me?“

"Because Ah didn't want to hurt ya. Ah thought you'd be happy if Ah tell ya that we'll see each other from time to time. But Ah didn't guess that you'd Come after meh." 

"So,you really do care about me... I'm sorry Mary. I'm sorry because I didn't care enough about you when I had chance. I'm sorry for lett them kill you. I'm sorry because I was Careless when you needed me the mo-..." She Didn't let me finish my sentence,as she put a finger on my lips. "Shh. Edward,you haven't been Careless,you've been inprisoned. You couldn't save meh. It's not yer fau-..." 

"But it is,Mary. It is my fault. If I swallowed my proud and found Sage with you, you wouldn't be dead." Her eyes were full of tears,and so was mine. "Edw-..."

"Edward? Who are you talking with?" Anne's voice was sleepy,so I guessed she had just woke up. "Oh,shite. Do ya think she heard wha' we were talkin' about?", Mary whispered. I shoke my head and shouted:"I ain't talking with anyone Annie,you are Imagining things girl."

She nodded. "I guess I'm just too sleepy,but I can swear that I heard you talking with someone. Anyway,I'm going back to sleep,and I reccomend the same to you." Then she left.

"And...seems like Annie broke into our little conversation. But really Edward, it's not yer fault. Trust meh,ladies know the Best." I smiled and kissed her forhead. "Oh,I love you,my little Lady. Are you sure you can't be reborn?"

She was silent for a Second. "Actually,there _is_ a way."


	2. You and me against the world,It’s good to be alive

"There _is_ a way.",she whispered. I knew that my eyes began sparkling. "And...what shall I do then?" She shoke her head. "You can't do anything here Edward. Ye have to go to Tulum." 

I nodded. "I will. And then what?" " Then find Ah Tabai. Tell him that you have artifact,and then whisper mah name." I realized her point. Ah Tabai's shaman was going to Bring Mary to life. I softly caressed her cheek as I whispered :" You won't run away from me when you get back to life, will you?" 

Read smiled. "Not until you make me do that.", she paused for a Second looking at me. When she saw that I'm satisfied with her Answer, she said:" Ah need to go. Anne shouldn't see meh,and neither should yer crew."

I was sad,but there was something what gave me hope. Something what kept me kinda,happy. "Next time when we meet, you're going to be Alive Mary. I swear." She 'kissed' me on cheek and then disappeared. 

Again,I was alone. I could hear my crew getting up and ready for another Day on the sea. When I looked at the decks, redheaded Lady was already on quartermaster's place.

"We are heading to Tulum sir,ain’t we?",she shouted. "Aye. Heading to Tulum indeed." I wasn't sure if I should tell her the reason why we were going there,so I didn't tell her. And she just nodded without asking more.

It was silent trip for me. I was sitting on the flagpole the whole time. From time to time I could hear my crew singing shanties,but it usually was "The dead horse" or "Drunken sailor". When they started singing "Lowlands away",I fell asleep. 

I woke up about half hour later. We were close to Tulum,but as Anne had learnt how to control a Ship only Day or two ago, I guessed that we were going to dock in Tulum in about hour or so,which was about sunset.

I took the artifact out of my pocket and carefully looked at it. There was an message on the bottom side of it. I was about to unfold it,but suddenly I heard Mary's voice in my head. 

_No. Don't do that Kenway. Don't even think about it. It's not yer Game to be play'd._

I sighed. _You still don't trust me enough, eh Mary?_ I felt wind caressing my face. Little Smile appeared on my face. _Ah trust ye, Kenway. Just...that's not up to you to unfold it._ I nodded,confident that she was able to see it. 

"Capt'n, we're going to be in Tulum in half hour.", shouted one of my Boys. "All right lad. Tell miss Bonny to call me to take control of ship when we aproach Tulum's shore ."

"Oh,c'mon Edward. I ain't that bad,I can dock _Jackdaw_ at Tulum's habour.",shouted young Bonny. I shook my head. She was newly made pirate and she was so young, but I was going to let her show what she could do.

In the end,she Did a good job. "I gotta say that you are better than I thought Annie." She smiled when I said so. "Ah tol'ya that Ah ain't tha' bad,Kenway." If it wasn't Anne's voice, I would be perfectly sure that Mary said this sentence. 

"Don't you use Mary's clichés ever again,lass. You are not,nor you'll ever be as Pirate as Mary was,so don't even try to act her." I didn't know why I said so,but Anne's words was like bullets for me and I needed to stop her. She Didn't even look angry at me for 'insulting' her.

"Let's find Ah Tabai, shall we?" She nodded and we headed to the center of the city. Ah Tabai was talking with one of his lads when we reached him. As always he wasn't so happy to see me,but he was Glad to see Anne healthy and full of life. Expresion on his face changed when I showed him an artifact.

"How?",he asked. "The way ain’t important sir. More important is why." He cautiously looked at me. "Then why,captain Kenway?" I looked at Anne,giving her sign to leave us for a moment.When she Did so,I whispered :"Mary." He was exepting my Answer but he wasn't so satisfied with it. 

"Do you have brightest Idea what's going to happen if we do that? She will make you...-" 

"Join the creed,I know. But I'm ready to do that for her. I'm going to give my life for her if It's necessary." He was shocked. "But why? As I know,you are reckless and Careless man Edward." I shook my head."I have never really cared about anyone until I saw Mary in prison. I wanted to help her but was unable,and I started caring about her,wishing to help her escape,or at least be with her. I...I..." 

"You what,Edward?" 

"I love Mary." Tabai nodded. He...already knew this. He just wanted me to confess that. "What a shame that you won't get a chance to tell her...-" I interputed him. "I told her. Last night. She...her ghost..talked with me. And please, _mentor_ Bring Mary to life. I beg you.I can't live without her." 

"This is so unlike you, captain Kenway. You are begging me. You are _loving_ Mary. I guess you are Finally worth, Finally ready for this. I can fulfill your Wish but only if you become the real assassin first."I was so happy, and he relized that. "Everything sir. Everything for Mary." 

Becoming an assassin was easier than I thought. I didn't have to prove myself,so everything what I had to do was to listen to Mentor and stay calm and silent. And I was. All the time I was thinking about Mary. 

_Was I wrong when I told him that I love you,Mary?_ I asked her, mind-talking. I heard her laughter. _No,Kenway. He already knew. He wanted you to confess,and you did it.We are all proud of ya,Edward. Especially I am._ I smiled.

As soon as my joining was done,I ran to Ah Tabai. "Master,can we do our _job_ now?" He nodded but it seemed more like He didn't think so. "Captain Kenway,there'll be three tests for you throughout the ritual. If you want Mary to live,you need to prove yourself as worth having her,as a man who cares about others and who ain't selfish. Can you do that?" 

"Of course. I already told you Mentor, I can do anything what ritual could seek just to have Mary back." I was satisfied by look on his face,as he looked(and really was)pretty amazed by my progress in Becoming a better man. "Then,shall we start?" 

He started to yell at younger Boys,telling them to Bring Mary's body to the Shaman's hut. When they did so,Ah Tabai told them to get out of the hut,and few minutes later, he left shaman and Mary's body alone. "Lads,Ve' Perun said that, to Bring our Sister to life, he needs help of someone who loved her. Really loved her. More than others. So,who of you is that man?" 

There were a lot of lads who shouted that they are the right person, but I was silent. I didn't have to shout that I love her,I could love her in silence. "Eh,All of you are shouting but if you really did love her,you'd Bring the thing that can save her. Imma tell you who's the right man. That's Edward Kenway." 

Every assassin was disapointed, but I. When I walked into hut,Ah Tabai told me:"You did the first test pretty well. My congrats. Only 2 more." Ve' Perun wasn't even looking at us,nor he was looking at Read. He was looking at the cell,like He could see the Answers on it. "Have you brought the artifact, sir Kenway?", Ve' Perun asked. I gave him afirmative Answer and showed him the artifact. 

Just a Second after I put the skull on the little table, I heard screems from the outside . I didn't think for a Second before running out of the hut. There was No one but one girl. I aproached to her. She was scared and her eyes were full of tears. "What happened my dear?",I asked gently caressing her cheek. 

"Those British men took my mum and older sister. Please sir, help me. I want them back." I smiled to her and whispered :"My Lady don't worry. You'll see 'em in the no time. Trust me. Now go to Ah Tabai and tell him that I sent you." She nodded and ran to the Shaman's hut. 

I turned around and saw British Frigate and few soilders with two females walking to the ship. I ran as fast as I could,but trying to be unseen.When I aproached them,I could hear one man talk about taking girl to the borthel and taking the woman for themselves. 

That made me pretty mad,so instead of sneaking I decided to strike. I ran out of bush,performing double assassination from the back to the guards who was keeping the girl. Other two guards threw woman on the floor and unsheathed their swords. They started taunting me and teasing me,but I didn't listen to the words. I was looking for easier way to double cross all both of them as fast as possible. But,when they mentioned Mary,I couldn't stop myself. I ran to them and instead of sword fighting,I unsheathed my hidden blade and thrusted in both guards' neck. "You can say anything to me,and insult everything mine,but DON'T TOUCH MARY.",I shouted outraged. 

Females were pretty scared, but I aproached and told them that I am the assassin, so they could breath easier. I was about to get back to Ah Tabai and Ve' Perun, but then I realized that British Frigate is still on the shore,so I decided to try to take over it. 

Taking Over was pretty easy,as there wasn't any brutes or agiles. When my job there was finished and all the soilders killed,I took out the British flag, replaced it with Mary's assassin-pirate flag,and went back to the hut. 

When I walked into hut, Ah Tabai was No where to be found, but Ve' Perun was there. He was whispering some strange words to Mary "I think you have proved yourself, mister Kenway. All we need to do now is to wait.",he said when he saw me. "But, for how long?" He shook his head. "I don't know. As long as she needs to get used to her body again,I guess.",with that he left. 

I sat beside Mary. She was so beautiful, and looked so alive , like she's sleeping. _My little sleeping beauty. How much time do you need?_ No response. She wasn't able to talk with me using mind-talking. That was A good sign. That meant that she was already in her body, prepearing herself to Wake up. 

When I slowly caressed her cheek, she Finally whispered something like "Don't touch me,you pig". "Mary" I whispered, "You're Alive." She opened her eyes and cautiously looked at me. "Kenway?"

She was like she Didn't know what happened,but only for a Second. "Wait,wait wait. Ye did it? Ya manage'd to Bring meh to life?" I nodded. She was so happy. She jumped on her feet making me stand up as well. She hugged me so tightly and whispered to me:"Edward. I was afraid that you died as well,when I saw you." I kissed her forhead And told her:"Shh,Mary. I ain't dead, nor you are. We can Finally be together. We can Finally find our child." 

She smiled. "Ye know wha' ya old rat? I love ya." It was My turn to Smile. "I love you too m'Lady." She was about to Kiss me,but Someone ran into our 'room'. "Mary!!! You're Alive?!", person Shouted.That was Annie. Mary looked at my eyes, begging me to explain everything to Anne. 

"Yeah,lass. Mary's Alive. We're all happy because of that,but please,can you leave us alone for moment?" She laughed. "Nu,Ah can't leave ya 'lone." I rolled my eyes. "What I told you about Mary's clichés?" 

"Up yours Edward." I was shocked with it. She shoved me off of Mary,and hugged her. Mary hugged her back, but she looked uncomfortable.

 _Edward,save me. Please._ Mind-talking was back. I smiled to her and shook my head. _I'm sorry Mary,but that's **not** my Game to be played _ She made angry face and was ready to kick my arse,so I decided to help her, even though I didn't want to.

"Anne,Please lass can you leave us alone. We have one little _job_ to do. Please." She turned to me. "Little,interesting job,I guess.",she teased. I nodded. Her Game was over. "My Apologice Mary. This won't happen again.",she said,sent Mary a wink and left. 

"What an annoying lass she became. Ah swear, she's more annoyin' than ya.", she smirked. God,how much I missed that smirk. To be perfectly honest,I missed her everything. "I could take that smirk off,you know Kidd." _Kidd? You don't have any Idea how much I missed that name,Kenway._

"Try to do that.",she said still smirking. _I will. Don't worry m'lady._ I wrapped my arms around her waist, and tried to Kiss her on the lips,but she moved her head so I kissed the air. She looked me in the eyes and winked. "Tha's 1 for meh. Ready for another round or ye're givin' up already?" I smirked at her. _We're playing 3 rounds,ain’t we?_ She nodded. 

I let her win once more,and decided to Kiss her only in the third round. I turned my eagle's vison on in previous 'rounds' so now I knew all her movements. When she was about to move,I put my hands on her cheeks and I pressed a kiss right on her lips. I felt her Smile on my lips. 

_Seems like ya did it. Well play'd._ As an Answer, I trailed Kisses from her lips to her neck and then to her cheek. Kiss ended on her ear. "I told you some time ago that I always get what I want.",I whispered in her ear. 

She laughed and punched me in the arm. "Ye got mah lips,ye got mah heart,what else could you need,Kenway?", she asked caressing my golden locks. 

"Well",I said,"I need..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andd,that was the 2nd chapter. Hope ye all liked it ❤ In the Next chapter there'll be a change of p.o.v, and Pirate Adventure will start,so stay tuned for Next chapter❤


	3. This will be the labour of my love

* _About half month later_ *   
I woke up in the early morning. When I turned around to face Edward,I realized that he wasn't on the other side of bed. I slowly got up and took a look around our room. Kenway was no where to be found. I lazily went to the place where I usually leave my stuff and quickly dressed up. I took dagger and few smoke bombs with myself.   
Outside House,I saw Anne talking with some Boys,probably Edward's crew-boys. I smirked to all of 'em and shouted to Anne:"Oy,lass". She quickly faced me and gave me smile. "Good Morning ms. Read." 

I hesitated for second,but finally decided to ask her where Edward is. She was confused. "Ain't he with ya? I thought you were sleeping together." As She said that,I blushed a little bit. "We _were_ ,but When Ah woke up he was gone."

One of the Boys was suspicious. "You! Do ye know where capt'n Kenway is?" He shoke his head,but I was sure he knew. "Make sentence right this second,or I'll unman you.",I warned him. I heard someone laughing behind me. "Haven't You said that I'm only one Who You would unman?",asked person. 

I smiled and turned around to face Edward. "And where 'ave ya been,ye bastard?",I asked...um...softly? "Oh,you know, usual pirate buisness." I shot him a glare. "Don't worry, I haven't been looking for whore. Why would I, When I have you?" I rolled my eyes,but smiled. "And,now would ya tell me what exactly were you doing?" 

He looked at Anne,she nodded. "What the hell 'ave happen'd with ya two?",I asked with nervous smile on my face. The last thing I needed was Edward telling me that he and Anne hooked up while I was...dead. "Don't worry,it's not What you think Mary.",Edward laughed and took my hand. "Wait,where are we going? Edwaaaard,tell meh!" 

He Just laughed and started free running. I followed him,from time to time shouting "Ye bastard,wait!" or "Ohh,Ah swear Ah'm gonna kill ya when Ah catch Ya!". In the end,I ended up laughing even more than Edward. Near the docks,I saw my chance,so I tried to tackle Edward. It seemed like he improved his skills,as he felt me and turned around,so my tackle wasn't successfull. Instead, I ended up hugging him as he was spinning me around. 

"So,Will you now think about killing me again? I'm sure you wouldn't like to lose someone Who makes you happy.",said Edward when he put me back on ground. "Ah guess ye got a second chance. Ye are so lucky bastard y'know." He smiled and took my hand again. 

We were approaching to one old couple. They were holding baby. Oh my Godness how beautiful that Child was. It's eyes were blue like an ocean,and it's hair Was... Like mine? The kid reminded me so much of our baby-girl. One tear brighted in my eye,but I quickly wiped it away,so no one could see it. 

"Mary Read,meet Lawrence and Hope Church." I gave them nod as 'Hi'. "And meet Wilhelmina Read-Kenway." I was so confused. Was that...our Child? Yeah,it was. "H-How? Edward,how's this possible? Y-ye were with meh all the time.How could ya find our Child?"

He smiled and hugged me. "Have I ever told you that you are so beautiful when you sleep?" I shook my head. "How many nights 'ave Ah slept alone? Ah mean,ye sure wasn't able to find our little girl for jus' one night." _Is it even important? Go on now. Hold your baby._ I smirked. _Our baby,Edward. Our._

I slowly approached to old woman. I hesitated. No I wasn't ready for this. Or was I? _I can do this,I can._ Baby was looking at me with smile on her face. I softly took her in my arms,and held her tightly. "Hey little girl.",I slowly whispered. _Oh,mah God,how much Ah've missed ya mah little baby-girl. Ah 'aven't deserve this,Edward. But thank you._ He kissed my forehead. 

The old couple was gone. I guessed they were heading back to their home. "C'mon m'ladies. I'm sure Annie made breakfast for us.", said Edward with a big smile on his face. I smiled back and We went back to our house. When We approached courtyard,I could smell something nice. "Seems like Annie made something nice for breakfast." I laughed and asked:"Is Anne expecting Wilhelmina?" Kenway nodded. 

"Aw,my Gosh. Is that sweet Lady yer baby?",Anne asked with pretty happy tone. I smiled. "Yeah. Anne,meet Wilhelmina Read-Kenway." Anne was smiling when I asked her to hold baby while Edward and I were having breakfast. We couldn't even finish our meal,before one of the crew-boys interrupted us. "Capt'n,miss Read,someone want to see you on the decks. He said he has something important to tell you."

I looked at Edward. He was as cofused as I was. _Ah Tabai?_ He shook his head. _Adé,I guess._ "We'll see.",said I as I rose eyebrow. "Edward,Kidd. There you are. Ah Tabai se-..." Adéwale (Kenway was right,ugh) was speaking very fast,so expression on Edward's face was like he didn't get a Word. "Slower Adé,Eddie has less brain skills then you think." Well,what could be better then making fun of Edward early in the morning. "Very funny,Mary.",hissed Edward. 

"You two are like children.", said Adé and smiled, "But I wanted to tell you that Ah Tabai has a job for you." We didn't even have time to think about it,as Adéwalé quickly continued:"He want you to take down one Templar dog. His name is James Lee and you can't refuse." I was shocked when I heard name James Lee. "A-Are ye sure his name is James Lee?",I asked,my voice shaking. _Are you Ok,Mary? You know this Lee guy?_

_No,Ah've been missled. Ah thought he said his surname in a different way. Nevermind it._

Edward didn't trust me,but he let me go. "I'm sure ms. Read. Our Best contracts told us that Lee will be on Pinos Isle,before next week,so you need to hurry and get there." There was sad smile on my face. "As much as I love being assassin,I can't Just leave Mina alone." Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry,my Lady. Anne and Adé will be looking after her. She'll be safer than any other Child in whole West Indies.",whispered his soft voice. 

I looked at him. _Edward,can ya even Imagine how much Ah've missed her? Ah want to be with mah Child._ He sighed and shook his head. Then He pressed my head to his chest and cautiously whispered:"And what if I die there because you weren't with me to support me?" 

I looked away. He had a Good point. Baby will be safe with Anne and Adé,but Edward...he could lost his life,alone. "Ok,ye got meh. We're going to the Pinos Isle as soon as possible. Edward,go get yer crew ready for sailing. I'll get our equipment." Edward nodded and we parted our ways. 

I first went to our maison, and packed few smoke bombs as Well as sleep,berserk and rope darts. I took my double pirate schmitars and Edward's double French cutlasses,and then I went to General store looking for pair of pistols for myself. I was about to buy common flintlocks,but man Who worked there said that he had something special for me. "You are an assassin,aren't You Lady? I've got those Golden Russian pistols few weeks ago and sir Kenway said that they are only for master assassins, Just like you.",he said. I smiled and thanked him,then went to docks.

I gave Edward five smoke bombs and 10 of each kind of darts. He looked at me like he expected more, and I laughed. "Ye don't need anything else,Kenway. Yer accuracy is high,ain't it?" He grinned,but nodded. I smiled and gave him five more of each. "Mary Read,you are real bastard.",Edward laughed and wrapped arm around my waist. _Don't touch meh like tha' in front of crew,Kenway. Ah'll lose mah authority._ He Just laughed and let me go. 

I took Captain's place,and shouted to Edward and crew:"Lads, we need to sail off. Everyone on their places!" Boys quckly took their positions,but Edward stood on decks grinning on me. "What's wrong now Kenway?",I said with annoyed smirk,but I was pretty amused inside. "Well,you are standing on wrong place,Kidd." he said as he jumped over on the ship. "Am I now? And where should I stand then?",I teased him.

He rolled his eyes. "You ain't funny Mary. I'm captain here." I laughed and approached to him,wrapping my arms around his neck. _I thought You said no touching,Mary._ "And Ah thought Ah said that Ah've been capt'n few years longer than ya. Ye should be happy that Ah've let ya be mah First mate.",I said and gave him teasing smile. He smiled,shook his head,and gave me one Quick Kiss. _Alright lass,you'll be captain._ I laughed and whispered "Thank ya",then went back to whelm. 

***

Silent trip it was. All the time Edward was thinking about something. He wasn't even looking at me. Even though it helped me concentrate,it was very strange. Honestly,I missed his voice and his staring at me. _Is everythin' alright,Kenway?_ He winced and gave me surprised look. "Of course M'Lady. I'm Just thinking,are we going to visit Ah tabai in Tulum?" 

I shook my head. "No. We don't have time for it. Opià Apito Will be waitin' for us at the dawn." He laughed and finally gave me real look. "Always predictable,huh?",He joked. I smirked and lightly punched him. "Yeah. Now,Kenway tell meh wha' Is botherin' ya?" _Mary._ ,I heard in my head. But it...wasn't Edward's voice. _No it can't be. No,no,no,no. James?_ Suddenly,My vision got blured. I only managed to shout "Edward!!!" before everything went black.

***

I was awaken by someone's soft touch. "Edward.",I whispered,without even opening my eyes. "Shhh,Mary. You need rest,sleep." I smiled and opened my eyes. "Don't Ya worry m'soft rat. Ah'm fine." He hesitates for second before asking:"Mary. Who's James Lee?" 

"Ah don-...",I tried to say,But He stopped me. "I ain't fool,Mary. You know him. You shouted his name before You lost your sence." I shook my head.

"Ye are talkin' about Ghost,Edward. James Lee died 10 years ago.",I sighed. "Well,he surely ain't dead,nor he's ghost. I mean,m'lass we ain't Ghost-hunters.",said Edward sarcastly. "Edward,I know what happened to mah-...",I couldn't finish. There were a lot of tears in my eyes,and I needed to hold 'em,what meant *no talking-no crying*. 

"Your what?",asked Kenway, suspicious look on his face. "Mah nothing,Edward. Mah nothing.", I lied. "Mary.",he whispered, "I won't tell anyone Who this Lee guy is. You can trust me. If You want,we can let him live." I turned away,hoping he couldn't see my tears. And no,he couldn't,but he could hear me crying as I was gasping for air. 

Edward hugged me and rubbed my back trying to comfort me. "Shh,don't cry M'pretty lass.", he whispered. "Edward. Do ya know how much hurts when ye realize that someone Who you loved the most was lying to you whole Your life?",I asked,my voice shaking. "B-But Mary...I know. But Who was lying to you?",confused Edward questioned.

"James. James Lee was...is mah husband,Edward.",I whispered my voice still shaking a littke bit,but I was trying to hold/stop tears. Kenway was slightly shocked,but then he hugged me again. "Well,we are both married in God's eyes. The fact that James is alive doesn't change anything,right?" I heard...fear in Edward's voice. "Don't you worry,Ah won't leave either,you or Wilhelmina.",I whispered,bright smile on my face. 

Edward smiled back,then softly made me lay down again. "I'm glad you ain't planning to leave this old dog anytime soon. Take rest now." Nodding was everything that I did. Soon,he left.

***

**Edward's pov**

_I was sitting on the barrel behind whelm. Maybe it sounds strange,but I let one young boy be captain. I didn't have energy,nor desire to control a ship,and I need time to think._

_I looked at the sky. There was nothing special,but I felt something in clouds seeking for me. I rubbed my eyes and looked up again. Some female figure was approaching to me...coming from heaven. "Caroline....", I mumbled. She looked at me...emotionless. "Hello Edward." Caroline took a Quick look around Jackdaw. "So this is that precious ship that you always wanted? I knew I wouldn't like it. Don't you have Some female to clean it a little bit?",She asked and frowned. _Mary..._ , I thought than looked back at Caroline, Rolling eyes. "It's a ship,Caro. Women mustn't be on the ship. It brings bad luck."_

_I felt Some strange wind hitting my body. "Kenway...",said Mary's weak voice. "Mary!? What are you doing here lass? I told you to take rest.",I offfered her hand,then decided to lift her up and take her back to cabin. "But she's a woman,Edward. Why she's allowed to be here?",I heard Caroline saying annoyed. "Shut the hell up,woman. You see that she's weak and needs rest,not Your bullshit. Now tell me what you have quickly so I can take Mary back to bed."_

_"I Just wanted to warn you Edward. This Lady,she's dangerous. She'll bring you death. Be....care-..." Her voice started to fade. Suddenly,I didn't feel Mary's body in my arms anymore. Panic started to run through my body._

I winced as I woke up. There were nither,Mary nor Caroline. One Quick look around,and I realised that I was sitting infront of the captain's cabin. Everything seemed normal. Crew Boys were singing,Jackdaw was moving steadily,sky was clear and there was no sight of the Ghost. I slowly got up and walked into cabin. 

It was very dark inside,so I didn't see Mary. "Lass? Are you there?" No answer. I thought that she's sleeping so I slwoly and silently approachedto the bed.

No one could imagine my reaction when I realised that Mary isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry because this took so long. I had some personal problems and really didn't have time for writing.
> 
> Anyway,I really hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most apreciated.❤ 
> 
> (This can also be a gift for one of My dearest friends,as she wanted so bad to read something written by me. (for Mani ❤❤❤))


End file.
